


The line between us

by No_Shining_Stars



Category: Hansel & Gretel - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternative Universe- Fairytales Elements, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/F, F/M, M/M, Maximoff Brothers as Hansel & Gretel, Maximoff Twin Feels, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Steve Has Issues, Vampire Tony Stark, Witch Hunters, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Shining_Stars/pseuds/No_Shining_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Pietro are two hunters, and since they have faced death hunting and killing many witches, the search of five lost creatures is probably a kid's game. Right? Right?<br/>Wrong. Something odd is happening, the city of Shield is losing its most important members. And another pair of Hunters are tracking them down because (it was Pietro's terrible idea) they stole their job. And a Vampire is helping them too, another idea gone wrong.<br/>No kid's game is this complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I was watching "Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters" this night and the idea hit my face like a slap. I apologize if my english is not that good and if it is a really shitty story (because it is the first fanfiction that I write in this particular fandom AND in english)  
> So there you have it! Enjoy!
> 
> (Prologue is beta'd and updated in date 26/07/15)  
> Thanks to my beta feathertail <3

Prologue

Once upon a time,

two siblings wandered in the dark woods, 

They were scared, and hungry

but

just when they were about to leave their little lives in the hands of death 

they found a house, 

a wonderful little house made of every kind of sweets

Their little hands grabbed every piece of sugar they could take

Chocolate, peppermint candies and every kind of sweet satisfied their hunger 

But they wanted to sleep,

so they dared to knock on the marzipan door 

It opened. 

But the moment they stepped in they wished they hadn't 

The face of a horrible witch welcomed them 

They were doomed 

She wanted to eat the boy, and used the girl to help clean up

"Eat! Eat!" she continued to say, feeding the boy 

"More wood! More wood!" she said to the girl 

The witch, the poor disgusting thing, didn't know that that fire was the end of the line for her 

The girl, in a desperate attempt to save her brother, pushed the witch inside the oven

It, incredibly, worked

The two kids, one covered in blood, and the other watching fiercely what lay in front of her, grabbed each other's hands, in the background the inhuman screams of the witch. Witches, they thought, were strange creatures. They left the house, without looking what they left behind

"Not that I care, Sis, but, you know, next time at least try to scream 'fucking witch corpse is going to crush you!" Wanda only grinned silently, watching her brother struggling to get thewrinkled old lady off him. 

"Sorry, will do next time" he only glared at her annoyed, dragging the corpse to a little wooden handcart "And with her we have completed our work here, I say we go to that Shield place next, it seems that they have some problems with lost people" 

The woman read the paper while walking alongside Pietro. Reading carefully, she noticed something. "There's a vampire too" she pursed her lips. Vampires weren't their best friends, most likely they would never end updoing something regarding the things again. 

"Yeah, it seems that there is another pair working on that case, but" he closed the distance and whispered "If we finish it before them we get more money" 

The day was beginning, but they didn't care about losing a fewhours of sleep, they were already at the enormous gates of the city of Metalus, dragging the witches with them and under the curious glances of the inhabitants. The place was huge, for being a little city, but since they were there for about one week they already knew the roads that bought them to the city center more quickly

. "You know, I hate when they do that" Wanda looked at his brother quizzically "It makes me feel like I'm some kind of freak" he clasped the big gun that he had in his right hand, like a nervous tick, trying to intimidate the poor people a little. 

It didn't work.

She smiled a little and then stopped. In the center of the square there were choppedpieces of wood, neatly tucked forming a little mountain, Wanda just shrugged to Pietro, and began to throw the bodies on top of the wood, while herbrother litthe fire.

"Wanda! Pietro! You... did it" the mayor approached them, looking disgustedly at the fire. "Yeah buddy, we would gladly remain here a little more, but we have to go to the next city, so..." Wanda sighed, but like her brother waited patiently her payment. 

The man only smiled, giving them a little bag with golden coins in it. "Thank you, my man, it was a pleasure doing business with you" he purred a little, and Wanda grunted. 'Since you're so pleased, fake an orgasm too' Pietro flinched imperceptibly, sensing the thoughts of his sister. 

Wanda wondered if the people actually believed that little show made by her brother, he wasn't in any way greedy, especially with money, so why did he even bother? Not knowing the answer, she just dealt with it, and she began walking to their horses. 

"So... is a vampire even capable of being lost?" Wanda asked skeptically, looking at her side. Pietro narrowed his eyes thoughtfully "Maybe..."

The woods were silent in the early morning, just the sound of their horses keeping them company. "Who else is missing?"

"Well, Shield is a well known metropolis, full with paranormal and magical entities. There are other people missing. A fairy, a human, a shapeshifter and a werewolf" a low whistle was the only answer given. There was something odd, there was so much difference between the races, it wasn't logical at all. Not even a black magic witch would get something from a group of people so mismatched. 

No spell would require something from a shapeshifter. Weird. 

"I guess we'll get some information when we get there" Pietro grinned, adjusting is coat. "In that we agree, brother mine"

Still, something was odd, nobody even dares kidnap a vampire or a werewolf.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS! All my love to you guys! Here you have the second chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need with some urgency a beta-reader, because I need some advise with my English. There are some things that I feel I have written really bad, some verbs are missplaced and all that jazz. So if you could help, I would be reeeeeeally happy <3

Shield was certainly an impressive city, with palaces like mountains, and wide streets, she could sense the influence of the human society in the architecture of certain villas, and in others there was a magical appearance in them, probably some white witches or Fairies were the owners.  
Every street was full of paranormal and magical entities. The humans, like them, were only a few, and there was a logical explanation to that. Humans are not allowed to know the existence of cities like Shield, and it was practically impossible to find them, due to a magical protection that surrounds the entire metrópolis, but for those who were capable of see though the spell it was theoretically possible to enter the city. You have to watch your back, though, since not every inhabitant of Shield is friendly.  
Human hunters were the only ones allowed to wander in the city streets, especially in the night time, because there was this implicit 'don't fuck with me or I'll kill you' thing going on between the monsters and the Hunters. Wanda did wonder if that was strictly necessary, the still tumultuous relationship between humans and monsters could become even worse, and the consequences could be disastrous, especially for humans.  
Her brother always questioned himself about how they were capable of seing monsters even before the "Hunter-thing" (like he always said). She surely didn't know the answer. It was simple to find a Witch or a Vampire or a Werewolf, but for most humans it was possible because the creature wanted to be seen, and that isn't, in most cases, a good thing.

Shield city was humongous, it was divided in districts to cause the less damage between races possible, still some some of them mixed with others, because not all the supernatural society was consolidated into hatred.  
There was the neat and shiny district of the Fairies and the White Witches, the dark and silent district of Vampires and Werewolves (some Demons inhabited the zone, but they were completely harmless), the normal and little district of the Humans and sometimes even Shape-shifters stopped by, and many, many, others minor districts.  
The ones in the centre of the cities were called the 5 Circles of Heaven, inhabited not only by celestial creatures, like Angels or Arcanoids (they were tricky people, they knew everything possible, but most of the times they never really happened to help somebody), but noble families too (Vampires owned half of the thing) and influent people of the Supernatural and Magical society (Ms. White, or the Princess Aurora were one of the few humans in the Circles, but they were extremely old and some time between the two last years they moved out of Shield.)  
When they visited Nick Fury, an ex-human-hunter, and maybe even an ex-vampire, because the man didn't seem to age that much, he didn't look pleased at all of their presence.  
"What are you doing here?" He said, his only eye glaring at them.  
"Well, well, it's nice to see you again Nick" Pietro smiled, closing the distance between him and Fury's desk "We came here for this" Her brother picked the piece of paper where the quest was written.  
Fury took the paper, but he simply said "Sorry, it's already taken"  
"What? Oh come on, we need that task, you know we are one of the best hunters here" Wanda didn't say a word, because it seemed that Fury wouldn't consider the possibility to give the task. And it was partially true. They were good, really good, but there were hunters more powerful than them, and with more experience. Still, it wasn't a terribly dangerous work.  
"Better than one the best archers in the Shield society and a Demi-god? I don't think so" Fury snorted, crossing his arms.  
Damn, a demi-god? What the hell is happening, why would Fury call into duty a demi-god? She thought.  
He made a little movement with his toe, and Wanda knew exactly what Pietro meant. 'What the hell?'  
Wanda remained still, knowing that the man was more stubborn than Pietro, and she didn't expect a positive response since the beginning.  
"Come on Fury, we need the money, man. We really need it"  
That's a blatant lie, brother, you're so melodramatic, Wanda thought.  
"I know that you completed a task this morning, so don't pretend that you are out of gold."  
This time Wanda spoke "That's true, but we need a simple task this time, it's been years since we aren't assigned to do something that doesn't put out lifes in danger. And this is the only one we found"  
"Forget it. If you want a harmless quest, then I'll give you one"  
"What is it?" Wanda coul smell the trick, but it seemed that her brother didn't because he looked enthusiastic.  
"I need someone to look after a boy-"  
"I won't babysit a kid, forget it" Pietro interrupted Fury, but it didn't stop the man from giving them the address and the task.  
"I you won't do it, then don't come back to me whining and saying that you have too many life-threatening jobs, because I won't get it. Now move your white asses from my office"  
They were literally thrown out of the room.  
"OH COME ON NICK, I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS, MAN" Pietro kept banging at the door, but no response came from the other side, besides a "I'M NOT YOUR FRIEND, KID. NOW GO AWAY."  
Wanda was silently imploring her sibling to stop, since everybody kept looking at them like they were some kind of weird creatures. In a place full of weird creatures.  
"Fucking Fury" She knew that his brother wanted with all his will that task, why? She didn't know.  
"You know what? We're doing it anyways" He smiled at her, hoping for her approval. "By 'we', you mean 'me', right?" No way, she would not wait for the anger of two hunters more powerful than them to hit her and her brother. No. Way.  
"Pretty please? You know that I hate kids"  
"You actually love them. You always say that, but you behave like an angel when one of them is around. You never swear, or do disgusting things. I actually like you more when a kid is around. When do we pick the boy?"  
"You're kidding? I'm not gonna babysit a kid. No way. Nope. Never" he began to open his way through the streets full of monsters and fairies and...hey, was that a walking fish?  
"Oh look, we're exactly 30 seconds from the place. We can go there, take the boy and then leave. It seems that is a temple dedicated to spiders, or something like that" she followed her brother trying to convince him.  
He snorted "'Spiders, or something like that' are you actually a hunter, sis?" He made a terrible impression of her voice, but went into the direction written on the paper.

 

Pietro made a low whistle when they saw the place. It was huge, some kind of oriental temple, made with white marble and gold. The entrance door was a gigantic arc, and there was an incredibly curated garden, with all kinds of plants in it. She could smell the perfume of roses and flowers of jasmine. There where some Barometz feeding themselves with the grass, a pair of Cinomulgus made their nest on top of the most high cinnamon trees, and she could see some Mandrakes leaves not so far from the creatures.  
At the end of the garden there were three people, two human(-ish) and monks of the place, the third was a boy, not much older than 17, definitely human, brown hair and big brown eyes.  
"Good evening" she and Pietro did a little bow, and the monks bowed too. The boy did some kind of nervous movement that tried to resemble the gesture. "We came here to retrieve the kid, Fury sent us"  
They nodded and one of the two said "The kid's name is Peter Parker, he was the son of the Master of this place, but he died some days ago under strange circumstances, and we are afraid that the kid may be in danger if he remains here"  
She heard Pietro mutter "No life-threatening task my ass"  
"We know you are two powerful hunters, and we know that Master Peter is in good hands with you both" the other monk said, smiling a little.  
"How much time do we have to keep him... under protection?" Asked Pietro, a little too sharply  
"Two months is all we ask" that was a lot of time, and she knew her brother was furious. She was a little angry too, Fury tricked them both really good this time, the temple seemed to be under the protection of some really powerful entity, so they couldn't in any way reject the task now.  
"... I know that I am a burden for you. But I can help, I'm clever and I'm quick. If you want minor help for some tasks, I can do it. That's for all the trouble that my presence will cause you" The kid said.  
"Ok kid. We'll be like aunt Wanda and uncle Pietro for you" like she previously said, her brother was amazing with the younger ones. The boy smiled and nodded.  
"Be careful Master Peter, stick with them and be safe, please" one of the monks embraced Peter, the other one prayed for him.  
"You only have that bag?" Pietro asked, leading the way to the big door at the end of the garden. Wanda would have stayed a little bit more to collect some samples of some of the plants, but she decided to leave the thought.  
"Yes, there are my clothes and some books" he stopped before the gates, breathing slowly.  
"Never been outside the temple?" Wanda asked  
"No..." well that made things a little bit difficult  
"It'll be fine, it's not that terrible, or chaotic. Just stay really close to us, okay?" Peter nodded, and placed himself between them.

 

"See? That wasn't so terrible" Pietro was laughing, Peter seemed like he passed through the circles of hell, his hair was a mess, and his clothes a little rumpled. His bag was securely placed in the hands of Wanda.  
The first five minutes were all a river of questions "Is that a...? Oh my god, I mean I'm sorry sir, yes sir, I won't say that word again in front of an angel. Is that a walking fish? Can we buy this... thing? What do you mean that is a tooth? Hey, I need this book! What? Why can't I buy it? What? But even if I'm not a mage I can read the book! Hey look at this awesome sword! AAAAHHHH HELP IS ON FIRE! I'm so sorry miss, I didn't mean to bump into your... child? What? He is your husband? I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean to offend. OOh sir I think you have lost your... thing. Oh it's a charm? I can have it? Really? Thanks! Eh? Why can't I have it? A way to steal my soul? But that sir was really gentle with me..." then the last two were a war to make the boy pass between the river of monsters and people without creating a fuss.  
"It's really overwhelming out there" he said panting  
"Yeah it is, but you'll get used to it. Two rooms please" they were in a hostel, a cozy and secure one. It was all in bricks and wood, and the rooms weren't that bad.  
"So we're staying here for a pair of days. Tomorrow we'll go talk to Fury, but for now you and my sister will stay here, while I buy something to eat" Pietro gave her the keys and left.  
"So... How many witches have you killed?"  
"Weeeeell..."

 

Pietro wandered between a fruits little shop and one that sold vegetables. Wanda loved oranges, so he was going to buy a pair of those, he could buy some vegetables and make some stew with them, and he was totally buying some grapes and some apples. There were some other kinds of fruits that weren't made by normal plants, but one time he tried to eat one of the things and he had diarrhea for two days, so no thanks.  
Oh, there was one pear left, Peter would probably like it. He bumped into a guy that was probably going to take the same thing. They both fell.  
"What the hell dude, pay attention next time" he cleaned his coat from the dust and glared at the guy. He looked... well less stupid than he thought. Maybe a little hot.  
"Sorry kid, I would say the same to you."  
Kid. The obnoxious asshole called him kid. Man, he was hot, but the dude needed to be less blind.  
"Yeah, sorry grandpa, I hope I didn't broke your bones"  
He only smirked, and gave him the pear "I would buy some bread too if I were you... Nice hair"  
And then he left. Leaving Pietro gaping like that walking fish be saw before (seriously though, what was that thing?). He huffed and hurried to buy the things. Maybe he could stop to buy some bread.  
Not that the asshole was right.

 

"We won't accept that a synthetic Arcanoid will be created! This is blasphemous, and we won't concede that!" The elders of the Council shifted and whispered to each other, while the younger ones listened on silence.  
"I know that it might sound new and weird. But we need an Arcanoid that actually helps us, and that will help us to keep safe Shield City" Hank Pym shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  
"Mr. Pym, Arcanoids have always been an important part of the 5 Circles. You here are implying that they are useless"  
"No... That's not..."  
"Stop it, Sir. Until contrary thought in the future the project Ultron won't be realised The Council have decided"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know what a Mandrake is. If not, it is a monster-plant, that is really well-known by his inhuman scream when it is moved from the piece of earth were it's firmly rooted.  
> A Cinomolgus is a bird that makes its nest ont the top of Cinnamon trees, since they are really annoyed by humans trying to reach the cinnamon sticks, because they normally throw rocks at the nest. So they try to make their nests in places really far from humans.  
> A Barometz is half plant and half (roughly) sheeps-shaped. Since they can't move they eat what the have around, when their food finishes they die and they can be eaten by wolves and humans. They tastes like crab meat.  
> (I am actually searching for some more magical creatures, because I found out they can be really interessing)  
> SOOOO we have seen Clint in this chapter, even if it was a short meeting, I am really happy by how I have written it.  
> Do you have any suggestions about how I should introduce Tony or any other of the Avengers? Who would you like to see in this fanfiction?  
> And I have introduced Hank and (the possibility of) the Ultron"Project"  
> Do you like Peter? I really love him. <3  
> Like always, kudos make me happy <3

**Author's Note:**

> And THIS was the first chapter (Prologue, sorry), and if this really sucks then I'll drop the thing immediately, like *snap* and my heart's broken, and my fic over.  
> You tell me.  
> Kudos make me happy <3


End file.
